Tight Skiin
by Mrs. Godric Bringham
Summary: Theres a sexy new mechanic on the base. And she just so happens to want Epps. Just as much as he wants her. There might not be much of the autobots in this, im trying to focus on their relationship. Epps/Oc
1. Look whos here

**I own nothing . Except Stephne . **

Oh Gosh. Its my first day at my new job. I was going to be the new mechanic for the Autobots. I'm excited but totally scared.

I shook off my nerves as I passed through the checkpoint at Diego Garcia. I pulled my pink Aston Martin into a parking space, and checked my makeup in the mirror.

I had on a rainbow sequin mini-skirt on, and a cut-out bralette on, showing some of my smooth mocha skin. My powder blue Christian Louboutin pumps added to my short stature. I draped my Chanel purse over my shoulder, and got out of the car.

I smirked as I saw the soldiers jaws drop when they saw me. I continued to strut in to the hanger, and over to William Lennox.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned he gasped.

"Hi. I'm Stephne Walker, the new mechanic." I said, smiling sweetly.

He stuttered for a bit, then blushed. "I'm sorry. We were expecting a Stephen Walker. Guess we thought they just spelt it wrong." He smiled anxiously at me.

"Well, where should I start?" I said, clapping my hands.

As he lead me to my hanger, people stopped and stared at us as we walked. Once I got there, I stared in awe at Ironhide.

Honestly I always thought he was sexy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Stephne, the new mechanic." I said, grinning.

"Well you're a fine femme aren't you." He said, trying discreetly to show off his canons.

"Hey hey hey!" Lennox said. "You can't flirt with her. She's here to work. Now go shoot something."

Ironhide grumbled off, and went to go destroy something.

Lennox showed me my office, and gave me a schedule. He left to go do stuff, and I just chilled, thinking of ways to decorate my office. As I had my idea arranged, I ordered everything, and had everything delivered.

As I organized my office, I looked out the window to see this sexy piece of man.

Definition of tall, dark, and handsome. I watched as he laughed at something, showing his pearly whites.

I checked the time, realizing it's my time to go. I grabbed my purse, fluffed my hair a little, and walked out my office, shutting and locking the door.

I turned as he did. I watched him check me out, and look into my green eyes. I smiled at him, and walked away, swinging my hips a little more.

I walked out to my car, and put my stuff in. As I climbed in, I saw him looking at me. I winked and speed off.

When I got home, I fed my little puppy, and hopped in the shower. I signed some papers, and ate dinner. I lie down, wondering what the sexy man's name was.

**This is just an idea I had . No one has written a story about a sexy mechanic yet , so why not write one myself . **


	2. Something Sour

**Clothes are on my profile . **

I woke up, with the desire to kiss someone. I pouted as I rolled over and only saw Chewy, my puppy. But I kissed him anyway.

After I showered, I left my hair natural, but put it in a bun. I did my make with a light coral color shadow.

I put on some Abercrombie shorts that should be considered underwear for how short they are. A coral leopard print crop top, tan studded ankle boots, and my dangly belly-button ring with blue feathers. I grabbed my tribal print backpack, and sprayed on some perfume.

I grabbed Chewy, and put him in my bag, picked up his lunch-box, and left out the door.

I stopped for a slushy, and continued to Diego Garcia.

When I pulled into a parking space, I grabbed Chewy, and let him trot beside me. I ignored the looks I got from the other soldiers, and continued to my office. After I put everything away, I headed out to start on one of the jeeps.

I popped the hood, and dove in. As I was bent over to get to the back of the engine, everything got quiet.

I turned around, to see everyone scrambling to get back to work. I smirked and twirled my wrench around, leaning on the grill.

I looked to my left to see Sexy from yesterday, talking to Lennox.

I strutted over to them, and slid in next to Lennox. I smiled up at them both, and glanced over at Sexy.

"Stephne, this is Sgt. Epps, Epps, this is Stephne, the new mechanic." He said.

I shook Epps' hand, and grinned at him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said softly.

"Pleasure is all mine." He said, suggestively.

"Well I must get back to work." I said, smiling.

I walked away, pulling a twizzler out of my back pocket, and putting it in my mouth.

As I walked away, I could hear Epps say, "I have something she could put in her mouth."

I giggled, and went on my lunch break.

I was gathering my things to go for the night, when a knock came to my door.

I opened it, surprised to see Epps there.

"Hi. I just wanted to see how you were liking it here." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Come in." I said.

He sat down in one of my comfy chairs, and I sat behind my desk.

"This is the best office I've seen here." He said, looking around.

"Thank You." I said, giggling.

We were quiet for a while, until I broke it.

"I know there was another reason you came here." I said, walking around my desk.

I sat on it, and crossed my legs.

"Yeah. There was." He said standing up.

He pulled me towards him, and placed one hand on my back, and the other under my chin.

We just stared at each other for a while, and then I crashed my lips to his.

I opened my legs, and he stood between them. I snaked my arms around his neck, and brushed my tongue against his lip. Without a problem he let me in.

I moaned into his mouth as his hands slide up my back. Rough and strong.

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and grabbed at his huge biceps. He pulled my top up, revealing my see-through bralette. I un-tucked his t-shirt, and disposed of it. We undressed each other until there was nothing left. He lifted my tiny body into his huge arms, and sat down on my couch.

"I need you inside of me." I moaned out.

He held me over his lap, and slid is huge cock inside of me. I whimpered as he stretched me.

After a while, I started to grind on him.

"Fuck!" he groaned out.

I slowly started to bounce on him, until he just started slamming me down on him.

"Oh god!" I screamed out.

"You like that." He grunted.

"Hell yes. Oh right there!"

I arched my back as he grabbed onto my ass roughly. He captured one of my nipples into his mouth, and sucked on it like a hungry baby would.

I screamed as I felt my climax coming.

"God baby boy, right there! I'm cuming!" I yelled out.

He pounded into me a few more times before I felt his release into me.

"Fuck." He groaned out.

I leaned into him, and kissed his neck.

"I want you to hit it from the back." I whispered in his ear.

He smacked my ass hard, and turned me around.

"Shit. That's fucking sexy." I heard him say.

I turned back to see him looking at the tattoo of huge angel wings on my back.

I smirked, and reached back spread my ass cheeks apart.

"I want you right here in my pussy." I said.

He smacked my ass again, and pushed into me.

"Pop on 'im baby girl." He said, breathy.

I did as he asked, and snapped my hips back at him. I moaned as he started going deeper.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he started pounding into me.

I felt my walls tighten around him, and I yelled out his name as I came.

Hehe. That rhymed.

After a while we just lay there. We started getting dressed, and he looked me in my eyes.

"I don't want you to think I do this all the time. I wanna get to know you. Maybe later you can be my girl." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I would like that." I whisper.

I leaned up and kissed his swollen lips.

I grabbed my stuff, and he walked me to my car. We exchanged numbers, and I was off to my house, Chewy in my bag of course.


End file.
